I Always Check On You
by Dearie
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha and, he thought, all his worries as well. He was finally able to focus on his main goal:killing Itachi. But a late night visit proves you can never leave all of your worries without getting new ones.
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A figure crouched in the window, the moonlight casting a shadow across the room. Silently,ithopped to the floor andshifted to the person in the small bed. The figure brushed a lock of raven hair out of Uchiha Sasuke's sleeping face. Moonlight shown on the face of the intruder, and it seemed that it was female. She frowned as she guided her fingers down the side of his cheek. 

"Oh, Sasuke, I wish you knew of my existence. It pains me to hide from you." The voice, hardly audible over the rustling of leaves outside, caused Sasuke to stir. Slowly, the girl pulled her hand away from where it had been lingering on his cheek. Giving one last look at the sleeping shinobi, she turned slowly to exit through the window.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A few seconds later, after his vision had adjusted to the darkness, he saw something that he had never expected to see on another person. In front of him was the red and white fan that symbolized the Uchiha clan. Quickly, he grabbed the wrist of the person whom wore the symbol.

The girl felt a pressure on her wrist. The hand which had grabbed her tightened its hold when she didn't turn around. Reluctantly, she sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He questioned, demandingly. He stood up to face the invader, and noticed she was the same height as he was. From what he could see in the dim room, she had blonde hair pulled back in some unknown style and black, piercing eyes that were somehow similar to his own.

The girl's eyes shifted down to his hand, which was still tightly clasped around her wrist, and then to his eyes. They looked annoyed, yet…curious. She sighed slightly, debating in her mind on what she should do.

_Should I tell him why I'm here? Or should I lie to him? No, definitely no lying. He would never trust me if I ever decide to tell him in the future. I could always knock him out. Oh wait, I can't for two reasons: he's a skilled shinobi and would probably catch on to what I was doing, and…he's still holding my wrist. I guess I'll just tell him._

"My name is Sokota," Her voice was soft, yet firm. "And I'm here because I come to check on you every night."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously. He remembered Orochimaru saying her name before. It was mentioned on occasion, as if it was nothing important. A simple "I must go see Sokota." or "Sokota killed another one." He had asked questions of this mysterious girl, but never got any informative answers. Orochimaru would simply answer, "She is a skilled kunoichi of the Sound." Sasuke accepted this answer, but he had still felt like he had heard of her somewhere else.

"Why do you check on me?" He questioned further, tightening his grip to the point where Sokota started to lose feeling in her fingers.

Sokota took a deep breath. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that question, but it was too late now. This was it. He'd finally know that which had been hidden from him for seven years.

"I check on you because I worry about my family member." She responded.

* * *

Squee! I finally uploaded my first fanfiction. I'm halfway done with the second chapter. :) 

I hope you'll review and tell me if you think it's even worth updating.


	2. Clash of Uchiha Minds

Sorry, lovelies. I'd finished most of the chapter a while ago, but something came up that kept me from writing for a while. I'll update quicker now that my life has regained order.

Thank you, Little Minamino. Your review ((That just so happens to be my first.))gave me the inspiration to finish the chapter. :)

On a side note, the newest Naruto chapter ((#305)) shows that Sasuke's room actually doesn't have any windows. My story says it does. D SoI guess my story will have to have a few small differences from the manga.

This chapter explains some things about our mysterious kunoichi, Uchiha Sokota. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Sasuke's face went from curious and annoyed to just annoyed. His grip tightened dangerously. The years of solitude, and the few years he had been living with Orochimaru, had kept him fromignoring unimportant emotions, like surprise. 

But this was quite different than the usual surprises. No one had ever tried to impersonate an Uchiha. Every Uchiha, except for himself and Itachi, is dead. Everyone in the Fire Country and surrounding countries knew of this. Because of that, it was useless to pretend to be one of the clan.

**Heh. I'll just have to show her what Uchihas do to imposters.**

_Crack._

Sokota flinched as the sudden pain shot up her arm, confirming that Sasuke had broken her wrist. It continued to throb painfully under his unyielding grip. After the slight flinch, her face remained went back to its soft, emotionless expression. Sasuke had just scored big with that flinch in the battle of Uchiha minds.

Being one herself, Sokota knew how this game worked. To show any sign of emotion or pain, was to admit weakness. All Uchihas, not including those who stumbled upon common sense, held fast to this. The only exception was those who were too young, or too old. They had either not learned how to play the Uchiha mind 'game', or were too old to be shinobi and worry about such things. Sokota fit neither of these categories and, although she had played in years, knew how to play the 'game' well from her early childhood.

Sasuke would be a difficult opponent to beat in the clash of minds, for he too was one of the best players of the 'game'.

_No sign of weakness. No sign of weakness. No sign of weakness._

Sokota repeated the main rule over and over again in her head.

Sasuke felt the bone snap and saw the girl flinch. If he had not been so good at hiding his emotions, he would have smiled in satisfaction. But, rather than try to pull her arm away or ask him to let go, her face returned to its original expression.

_Hmm? She's a little tougher to break than the usually ninjas that are unlucky enough to be caught in my room. Maybe I'll actually find out if she's an imposter or not. This'll be fun. _

His voice was a bit colder now, all amusement gone from the deep tone.

"Prove it then, Miss _Uchiha,_" Sasuke spat the last word, disgusted by using it to refer to anyone other than himself or his deceased parents. "Show me your Sharingan."

The blonde kunoichi fought the urge to smile.

**That's it? I though he was going to make me fight him or something harder than showing him my kekkai genkai.**

Sokota nodded and raised her uninjured arm. She closed her eyes and, after forming a few one-handed hand seals, she muttered "Sharingan."

Again Sasuke was surprised by this blonde kunoichi.

**She was able to form hand seals with one hand? Interesting.**

Sasuke could see Sokota's chakra move quickly upwards toward her head, his eyes widening slightly.

Slowly, Sokota opened her eyes to reveal that her iris color and pupil number had changed. She had now had three extra comma-shaped pupils in a circle shape connect by a thin black line around her original pupil. Her irises were now a deep, purple-like red. It was quite different than the usual Sharingan.

Before the shinobi could even respond, Sokota mumbled something and her eyes widened fully for a moment.

He hadn't been ready to protect himself against the Sharingan. He hadn't even expected her to have the Sharingan. Although his own Sharingan was active, Sasuke felt his hand fall away from the girl's broken wrist as his mind was enveloped in a memory.

_"Sasu-kun, can I show you something?" A small black-haired girl inquired quietly to a young Sasuke. Both were kneeling in an open field, picking the newly bloomed spring flowers. Sasuke stood a few yards away and listened to the conversation of the girl and himself, knowing that he couldn't stop the memory. _

_"Of course, Soko-chan. You can show me anything. "Sasuke responded, smiling at his female companion as he turned to her._

**Sokota, **fifteen-year-old Sasuke thought to himself. **I've met her before today?**

_Sokota nodded and formed a few quick hand seals and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a deep purple-red with two extra pupils around the original connected by a circle. She glanced at Sasuke._

_"Oh, Soko-chan! Your eyes! They're Sharingan!" Young Sasuke yelled, not realizing who could hear his voice. _

_Sokota suddenly leapt at Sasuke, forcing him to the ground before he could yell anymore. She covered his mouth with her hand._

_"Sasuke!" She spoke in a harsh whisper, "You can't go around yelling about how I have Sharingan! I know it may be exciting, but I'm a girl! Girls aren't supposed to _have_ Sharingan! If anyone finds out, they'll kill me!" She stared intently into Sasuke's eyes for a moment, before removing her hand from his mouth._

_Sasuke frowned for a second. "I'm sorry, Soko-chan. I didn't mean to yell. It's just so cool! You're the youngest Sharingan activator since Oniisan!" He now had lowered his tone to a whisper._

_Sokota smiled and stood up. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they had returned to the original black color. She reached a hand down to Sasuke and pulled him up next to her. _

_"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Sokota giggled slightly. "But remember, it our little secret. Okay, Sasu-kun?" _

_Sasuke nodded. "Our little secret."_

_Sokota smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her cousin in a hug._

A few second after Sokota cast the jutsu, Sasuke fell down to his knees in exhaustion. Sokota rushed to his side and put his arm over her shoulders, pulling him back into a standing position.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly toward the girl next to him. She had the exact same features as the girl in his memory. It _really_ was Sokota.

"Soko…Chan…" He whispered before his vision went black.

* * *

Little Sasuke and Sokota. Squee. D 

I'm not sure if female Uchihas can actually activate Sharingan. I haven't seen any with it activated in the manga or anime. So in this story, the few female Uchihas who activate the Sharingan are killed. Why? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

((If you know of any anime episodes or manga chapters that show female Uchihas with activated Sharingan, please tell me.))

I'll try to post the next chapter by this weekend or the beginning of next week.

**Please Review.**


	3. Clash of Uchiha Bodies

Sorry that it's a little later than I said it would be. I had a lot of homework this week.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for on a wristband.

* * *

Sokota couldn't help but smile. She moved the now unconscious Sasuke on to his bed.

Well, she sort of flopped him on to the bed, seeing as she could only use one arm. Ignoring the pain in her injured arm as it swung beside her, she moved Sasuke into the middle of the small bed and tucked him in under the thin blanket that had been thrown onto the floor. After the strain of the jutsu, he would be unconscious for an hour or so. The average would have been unconscious for at least a day. But Sasuke's special, seeing as he's a Sharingan user himself

The soft padding of someone walking down the hallway caught Sokota's attention. Silently, she walked across the room towards the window. After moving onto the window sill in a crouched position, she gave a last look at the sleeping Uchiha.

**He'll come find me. I know he will. **

After the soft click of the door opening, she leapt out of the window and disappeared into another window ten yards from Sasuke's room. As soon as she had jumped, a tall, pale man walked into the room to check on Sasuke, as he did at night every now and then. His yellow, purple-rimmed eyes looked out the window in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear somewhere along the building. Orochimaru couldn't help but smile his serpent-like grin at seeing the Uchiha obviously escaping from the room. He glanced at Sasuke, who seemed perfectly content as he slept.

I wonder if Sasuke is just a heavy sleeper tonight, or if she knocked him out. Honestly, I'd go with the second one. I may have been training Sasuke for almost three years now, but I doubt he's at Sokota's level…Or is he?

Orochimaru turned to exit the room, closing the door behind him. He walked softly down the hall, making plans for the next day in his head.

Well, we'll just have to have a little spar between the two tomorrow and find out. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon disappearing into the window, which led into her own sleeping quarters, Sokota walked across the room and sat at the desk, holding her left wrist as it throbbed painfully, even though her jump had been graceful. Using her uninjured arm, she moved the damaged wrist onto the desk in front of her. After making sure her hand and arm were aligned, she moved her right hand so that it hovered over the broken bone. Slowly, her hand began to glow a light green color. She pressed the hand onto the skin of her wrist. Gradually, she could feel the chakra coming from her hand move the two pieces of the bone together. The chakra she directed into the cells then sped up the process of the bones reconnecting. After a few uncomfortable, yet luckily painless, minutes, her hand stopped glowing and she removed it from her left wrist.

Gingerly, she lifted her left arm. There was no pain. She smiled as she flexed each finger, then her whole hand. They moved as if nothing had happened at all.

_My healing jutsu are definitely getting better._

Sliding her chair back, Sokota stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Silently, she walked over to her window. The sky showed a hint of purple near the horizon, signaling the start of day. She sighed.

_Guess I don't get to go back to sleep, eh? Good thing I slept for a few hours before I went to Sasuke's room. I'll just go train by myself before I have to see Orochimaru._

Sokota looked down at her ready-for-sleep outfit. She had on a black, loose fitting long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and some matching black pants that were loose enough to hide a few kunai. She moved to the left towards the small dresser in the room, stripping off her shirt and pants as she walked. She went through the drawers to search for her usual training entire. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out the desired clothing. She pulled a pale blue short-sleeved shirt that, unsurprisingly, had a large Uchiha fan on the back over her head and smoothed it over her still bound upper body, seeing as she hadn't unwrapped the bandages before going to sleep. She then slipped on her white, detached sleeves and buckled them at her wrists. She cast an odd look down at her arms.

_We had a similar taste in clothing throughout our childhood. His style has changed quite dramatically, though. _

As she thought, she pulled on a pair of fishnet stockings that went past her hips to the bandages on her torso. Realizing that she was taking longer than she had wanted, Sokota hastily pulled on a pair of white shorts and buckled a belt around her waist that matched the color of her shirt. She quickly pulled on her dark blue ninja sandals and grabbed her sound hitai ate and shuriken holster before swiftly exiting the room.

Although Orochimaru's current base was a labyrinth of hallways, Sokota was able to navigate it quite easily. After about ten minutes of walking, she came to the training area.

The training area was a large, circular section in the middle of the base. There was no roof over it so the many trees that were planted could grow to enormous heights. Around the edges of the training ground were small, clearings that everyone in the base had permission to use for spars. But, in the center of the whole training area, was a large circular clearing. This was off limits to everyone without special permission from Orochimaru.

_Good thing Orochimaru always lets me use it. It's a nicer area for shuriken practice than the other areas. _

As Sokota walked through the thin forest, she buckled her shuriken holster to her left thigh, and tied her sound hitai ate around her right thigh. It glimmered in the early morning sun. After a few moments of walking, Sokota reached the main clearing. Her eyes widened as she noticed Orochimaru standing in the center.

She walked up to him and bowed slightly.

"Ohayo, Orochimaru-sensei. I did not expect you to come here this early." Sokota greeted.

"Ahh, Sokota-san. I came here early to request that you spar with someone." Orochimaru responded, not bothering to hide the smile growing on his face.

"Another spar, sensei? You want to lose another one of your ninja?" Sokota questioned. Sokota was never one to brag, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had killed numerous ninja over the years in what were supposed to only be spars.

_I guess I forget that these aren't life and death battles. It's the anticipation of the blood, I suppose._

"Don't worry, Sokota-san. The person you will be sparring against is my most promising shinobi since, well, you. I'm almost positive that you won't be able to kill him as easily as the rest." Orochimaru explained.

"Who, may I ask, is this person?" Sokota inquired. This shinobi that Orochimaru had described piqued her interest.

"Ah, yes. I believe you have met him before. Today you will spar against-"

Orochimaru stopped mid sentence and stepped to the side. Behind him stood a dark-haired shinobi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru finished.

Sokota took a step backwards as Sasuke glared at her. She looked from Orochimaru to Sasuke and then it clicked into place.

_Orochimaru must have seen me leave last night. Damn it._

After Sokota regained her composure, she stood up fully and slid her hands into her pockets. He had obviously recognized her as his cousin last night, but he it seemed he still didn't trust her completely.

_Ehh, back to the mind game it seems._

"Sasuke-san." Sokota bowed, accepting the spar with Sasuke.

"Sokota-san." Sasuke mimicked Sokota's bow as he also accepted her as his opponent.

"Ah, yesss. I believe we all know the rules. First one to have a kunai to the neck of their opponent wins. Don't use your cursed seals. I quite like this training area. And I would love if you didn't kill each other. I do need you both. Oh and why don't we make this a No Sharingan spar? I'd like to see how you both can fight without the aid of your bloodline abilities. Understood?" Orochimaru said as he took a few steps back.

"Hai." Both shinobi said in unison as they each fell into their own fighting stance.

"Begin!" Orochimaru yelled as he leaned against a tree at the edge of the area.

This will most definitely be fun.

Sasuke instantly starting forming hand seals. Instinctively, Sokota reached into her shuriken holster and sent three of the ninja stars at Sasuke in an attempt to stop him from finishing his chain of seals. But her shuriken didn't make it in time. Sasuke ended on the seal for tiger as he leapt into the air, the shuriken whizzing just under the soles of his feet.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before taking a deep breath. He resembled a dragon as he forced the air out of his lungs. As soon as the air got past his hands, which were still in the tiger seal position, it turned into red-orange flames that sped at Sokota. Oddly, she didn't move as the flames engulfed her. A moment later there was a poof and cloud of smoke. Sasuke stopped blowing, and the flames quickly dissipated. There only lay a black, burned cylinder that resembled a log where Sokota had been standing.

**Hn. Substitution Jutsu. **

Sasuke quickly eyed his surroundings. He could only see trees, trees, more trees, Orochimaru, and a few shinobi who had gathered to watch the early morning spar. He could feel the kunoichi's chakra, but he couldn't see her. His hands started to form a flurry of seals.

Behind Sasuke, Sokota slowly came into focus in front of one of the trees behind Sasuke. She was highly surprised that Sasuke hadn't noticed her.

_Something doesn't feel right._

Tentatively, she moved slowly behind Sasuke, her footsteps inaudible on the soft, dirt ground. She stood there a few seconds, waiting for Sasuke to notice her strong chakra. But he only stood there, still as a statue. Sokota wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned downwards into a frown. She pulled her leg up and kicked Sasuke right between the shoulder blades.

There was a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke engulfed what had been Sasuke. When the smoke cleared, a log fell to the ground with a clunk. She turned around so that the log was behind her.

"Oh very clever, Sasu-kun. I never saw that coming." Sokota yelled to the clearing in a sarcastic tone. She could sense Sasuke's chakra behind her and found it difficult to hide the smile threatening to over take her mouth. Unexpectedly, Sokota felt one of the hair ties holding her hair in her odd hairstyle fall out. Sokota always wore her blonde hair in four braids towards the back of her head, so that her long hair wouldn't get in the way of training. She made sure to tie the hair ties as tight as possible so that they wouldn't fall out. Apparently, one had somehow worked its way loose.

Sokota sighed and started to redo the once-braid. Her arms were above her head as she worked the hair together. Over the years, she had become quite good at braiding her hair and was able to braid faster than the average person.

Noticing that Sokota had dropped her guard, Sasuke took this opportunity to silently approach her. He stood behind her and started to raise a kunai to her neck. He was so positive that he had now won that he didn't notice her leg move.

He never saw the log coming. She had simply kicked the log that was between them, which hit his ankles and caused him to tumble forward. Before he could even comprehend what had happened, the wind was knocked out of him as she sat on his back.

She had used the remnants of his Substitution jutsu against him. She had caused him to foolishly fall forward. _And_ she was now sitting on top of him.

**She's trying to humiliate me. **

Sasuke glared at the ground as he tried to breath under Sokota's weight.

Sokota quickly pulled a hair tie out of her shuriken holster and secure the newly braided hair. A few moments later she reached into her shuriken holster with her left hand and pulled out a kunai. She leaned down so that her face was close to Sasuke's.

"Never let your guard down, even when you can see victory." She spoke in a whisper. Sokota wasn't bragging. Her tone was soft, as if she was giving him advice.

She pulled her head back up and places the kunai next to Sasuke's neck.

"I win." She proclaimed. Her voice was still soft, but she spoke in a loud assurance that everyone could here.

Orochimaru smiled and began to clap. At the same time, all the sound shinobi that had gathered to see the spar had began to clap as well. Everyone knew that Sokota was quite skilled and, even though this wasn't her best victory, respected the fact that she won. Sokota smiled briefly, acknowledging the applause, and then stood up. She moved in front of Sasuke, and offered him a hand.

Sasuke only glared at Sokota. She waited a few moments, but Sasuke didn't take her hand. She was about to withdraw the offer when he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

Sokota felt her heart start beating faster. She may have one the spar, but winning the acceptance of Sasuke was a more satisfying victory.

Once standing, Sasuke leaned close to Sokota so that he could whisper in her ear without anyone else hearing him.

"We need to talk." He stated.

Sokota nodded. "Can you meet me in my room after my meeting with Orochimaru?" She questioned.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then nodded slightly. He walked away with a "Hn.", which Sokota took as some sort of goodbye. She smiled and waved at his retreating form before regaining her usual emotionless expression. She then turned to face Orochimaru and the crowd.

* * *

The next chapter will be done by next week. I'll make sure of it.

**Please Review.**


End file.
